


Lena Knows

by sappho_not_shakespeare



Series: A Super and a Luthor [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is the best sister ever, F/F, J'onn is space dad, Kara is tired, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena knows, SuperCorp, SuperCorp is endgame, This wasn't technically a prompt but you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:32:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sappho_not_shakespeare/pseuds/sappho_not_shakespeare
Summary: Not really a proper fic but...prompt:triwiizard:can you imagine kara going home as supergirl and she’s just so tired and lena’s there making dinner or something and she just mindlessly leans in for a kiss and lena kisses back and then 10 minutes later kara’s like f UCK





	

**Author's Note:**

> Saw this on tumblr and couldn't resist

When they get back to the DEO and Kara stumbles when she lands, J’Onn frowns and Alex purses her lips, pulling her sister into a hug.

“Go,” Alex assures her, “I’ve got this.”

The stars twinkle above her as Kara flies home, and an exhausted smile plays on her lips as she remembers that Lena’s there. At home. Kara lands softly in the dark, the balls of her feet absorbing the impact as she touches the ground. Soon, she’s pushing the door to her apartment open and smiling as Lena turns to meet her eyes, an adoring smile lighting up her face.

“Hey,” Lena murmurs, pulling her into a kiss, feeling Kara’s smile against her lips.

“You made dinner,” Kara squeals excitedly.

“I did,” Lena turns back to the pan, biting her lip as she supresses a giggle.

“I love you,” Kara grins, stifling a yawn.

“I love you too,” Lena tells her, “supergirl,” she whispers, knowing Kara is too tired to use her super hearing as she walks away.

Kara goes to their bedroom to change into her pyjamas, and as she closes the door behind her she catches sight of her reflection in the mirror.

Her eyes go wide, but she can’t stop the understanding smile spreading across her face.

“Crap,” she whispers.


End file.
